


Being Soft Doesn't Matter, Not When She's the Reason

by tinydragon555



Series: Deckerstar Ahoy! [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Crack, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Sharing a Bed, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Lucifer drunk-dials Chloe at 2:00 A.M.





	Being Soft Doesn't Matter, Not When She's the Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack, and pretty OOC  
> Just, enjoy ^^

* * *

 

He called her. Two A.M. and Lucifer is drunk-dialing her, words slurring like he was a toddler just learning to talk. How much did he have to drink before he started acting like this? This self-proclaimed ‘devil’ had the strongest resistance to alcohol, and to be able to get drunk like this … she didn't know what problem had surfaced.

 

What Chloe  _ did  _ know, was that he needed her. To kick his drunk ass to bed, and to make sure he slept. Because, even a tall, dark, handsome, all-nighter club owner needed his sleep.

 

She pulled her car over, parking and getting out of the rumbling vehicle. Chloe tossed her keys to the valet, giving him a death glare that was a silent message to  _ not  _ let her car get stolen or broken.

 

She walked into the club, waving by the few workers she knew and breathing in the sudden change of atmosphere. The speakers were blasting a popular eighties song, remixed to sound more modern and to fit the club perfectly. She walked to the stairs, hopping up the steps and pacing towards the elevator. She pressed the button to the penthouse, and the doors slid open almost immediately.

 

Chloe walked into the space, leaning against the railing and waiting for it to take her up the countless levels all the way to Lucifer’s home. The elevator made a quiet ‘ _ ding _ ’, and she walked out of the box.

 

“Detectivvve!” A drunken Lucifer stumbled out of his bedroom, and Chloe took in his completely disheveled appearance. Hair rid of product, curls already starting to claim their place on his forehead. He wore a half-buttoned red shirt, long dark pants, and only one foot wore a sock. Chloe shook her head, walking over to her friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Lucifer what happened?” She asked, tilting her head and looking at his sunken brown eyes in concern. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and knowing Lucifer, he probably didn't. Chloe took another moment to look around the penthouse, noting the clothes thrown everywhere carelessly and the dozens,  _ dozens  _ of empty alcohol bottles.

 

“I drank … drunk … so many drinks. Ha-hah.” He hiccuped, and practically fell on top of her. Chloe used the remainder of her strength, to wrap her arms around the tall man and haul him over to his bed. She dropped him onto the sheets, and frowned.

 

“I wanted t-to … to show you. Show you … me.” He grinned, much too happily. Chloe quirked an eyebrow in question. “Show? What do you have to show?” She asked, almost feeling bad for his drunken state. But if this was going to get her some answers,  _ any  _ answers, she would take what she got.

 

“C-come here.” He said slowly, then pulled on Chloe's arm and forced her down on top of his chest. Chloe let out a surprised yelp, bracing herself on his skin.

 

“I-I  _ am _ the devil. Look, lo-look, detective.” Chloe tried to push herself off of him, but then a pressure forced her to fall against his shoulder. She looked around frantically, and noticed two …  _ giant white wings _ folded all around her.

 

She gasped, and blinked. Blinked again. As if closing her eyes would erase the impossible situation that was happening right now. The devil. Lucifer.  _ Her  _ Lucifer, was the devil. He was also extremely drunk, and she was pressed face-down into the crook of his neck. And he had fluffy,  _ glowing _ , white wings wrapped around her. No leathery bat wings like in the books and the movies, actual angel wings.

 

She chuckled. This was actually happening. She was in the devil's apartment, said devil practically  _ cuddling  _ her with his wings. Chloe couldn't help it. She started to laugh hysterically. Lucifer’s chest started to vibrate with laughter beneath her, too.

 

“Y-you, you're the  _ actual  _ devil. How can you be the actual devil!?” She exclaimed, grinning widely. Maybe it was because she was so tired that she wasn't running and screaming for her life, or just because she  _ wasn't  _ scared of him. Not being scared of the devil? Wow, was she brave.

 

“I don't knowww.” Lucifer drawled out his worlds, and Chloe snorted. The devil was acting like a teenager. Like a child. Didn't he always act like a child?

 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her own, effectively rendering her trapped, and pulled her tight to his own body. “I'm gonna keep you close, nooo r-running away.” He huffed, pressing something that was barely a kiss to Chloe's forehead.

 

“Mm … alright, Satan.” She murmured, and Lucifer let out a hearty chuckle. He turned onto his side, still holding her close to his body. Chloe looked to the wings that were still cocooned around them, and pulled a hand out from Lucifer’s hug. “Can I touch them?” She asked cautiously, because, she was unsure if wings were not to be touched by mere mortal hands.

 

She looked to Lucifer, who nodded a bit too quickly. “Yes. Yeees.” He had such a dopey smile on his face, and Chloe grinned back. She reached out a hand, burying it in the fluff of his wing shoulder. “Soft.” She stated dreamily, and Lucifer hummed in agreement.

 

“I-I never thought I could get you into bed. No- … -not like this.” He slurred, eyes becoming heavy and he nuzzled into her neck. Chloe giggled, and hugged closer to him as well.

 

“Maybe me seeing the truth was what helped you.” She said, letting her own eyes drop closed.

  
“Mm …” He barely responded, and they both drifted off to sleep right there and then.

* * *

 


End file.
